Timegazer Magician
みの | romaji_name = Tokiyomi no Majutsushi | trans_name = Magician of Chronomancy | image = TimegazerMagician-YS14-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = Dark | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 3 | pendulum_scale = 8 | atk = 1200 | def = 600 | number = 20409757 | effect = Condition, Continuous, Continuous, Continuous | pendulum_effect = You must control no monsters to activate this card. If a Pendulum Monster you control attacks or is attacked, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Unless you have a "Magician" card or "Odd-Eyes" card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4. | lore = Each turn, the first card(s) in your Pendulum Zone that would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, is not destroyed. | fr_pendulum_effect = Vous ne devez contrôler aucun monstre pour activer cette carte. Si un Monstre Pendule que vous contrôlez attaque ou est attaqué, jusqu'à la fin de la Damage Step, votre adversaire ne peut pas activer de Cartes Piège. L'Échelle Pendule de cette carte devient 4, sauf si vous avez une carte "Magicien" ou carte "Yeux Impairs" dans votre autre Zone Pendule. | es_lore = Pendulum Effect: No debes controlar monstruos para activar esta carta. Si un Monstruo de pendulo ataca o es atacado, tu adversario no puede activar cartas de trampa hasta el final del Damage Step. A menos que controles una carta "Mago/a" o una carta "Ojos Anómalos" en tu otra zona de Pendulo, la escala de pendulo de esta carta se convierte en 4. Pendulum Effect: Cada turno la o las primeras cartas en tu zona de pendulo que fueran a ser destruidas por el Effecto de una carta de tu adversario no son destruidas. | fr_lore = Chaque tour, le ou les premières cartes dans votre Zone Pendule qui vont être détruites par un effet de carte de votre adversaire ne sont pas détruites. | de_pendulum_effect = Du darfst keine Monster kontrollieren, um diese Karte zu aktivieren. Falls ein Pendelmonster, das du kontrollierst, angreift oder angegriffen wird, kann dein Gegner bis zum Ende des Damage Steps keine Fallenkarten aktivieren. Der Pendelbereich dieser Karte wird zu 4, es sei denn, du hast eine „Magier‟-Karte oder „Buntäugig‟-Karte in deiner anderen Pendelzone. | de_lore = In jedem Spielzug werden die ersten ein oder mehr Karten in deinen Pendelzonen, die durch einen Karteneffekt deines Gegners zerstört würden, nicht zerstört. | it_pendulum_effect = Non devi controllare nessun mostro per attivare questa carta. Se un Mostro Pendulum che controlli attacca o viene attaccato, il tuo avversario non può attivare Carte Trappola fino alla fine del Damage Step. A meno che tu abbia una carta "Mago" o una carta "Occhi Diversi" nella tua altra Zona Pendulum, il Valore Pendulum di questa carta diventa 4. | it_lore = Ogni turno, le prime carte nella tua Zona Pendulum che stanno per essere distrutte dall'effetto di una carta dell'avversario, non vengono distrutte. | pt_pendulum_effect = Você não pode controlar nenhum monstro para ativar este card. Se um Monstro Pêndulo que você controla atacar ou for atacado, seu oponente não pode ativar Cards de Armadilha até o final da Etapa de Dano. A não ser que você tenha um card "Mago" ou um card "Olhos Anômalos" na sua outra Zona de Pêndulo, a Escala de Pêndulo deste card se torna 4. | pt_lore = A cada turno, o(s) primeiro(s) card(s) na sua Zona de Pêndulo que seria(m) destruído(s) por um efeito de card de oponente, não é(são) destruído(s). | ja_pendulum_effect = 自分フィールドにモンスターが存在しない場合にこのカードを発動できる。①：自分の モンスターが戦闘を行う場合、相手はダメージステップ終了時まで罠カードを発動できない。②：もう片方の自分の ゾーンに「魔術師」カードまたは「オッドアイズ」カードが存在しない場合、このカードの スケールは４になる。 | ja_lore = ①：このカードがモンスターゾーンに存在する限り、１ターンに１度、自分の ゾーンのカードは相手の効果では破壊されない。 | ko_pendulum_effect = 자신 필드에 몬스터가 존재하지 않을 경우에 이 카드를 발동할 수 있다. ① : 자신의 펜듈럼 몬스터가 전투를 실행할 경우, 상대는 데미지 스텝 종료시까지 함정 카드를 발동할 수 없다. ② : 다른 한쪽 자신의 펜듈럼 존에 "마술사"카드 또는 "오드아이즈" 카드가 존재하지 않을 경우, 이 카드의 펜듈럼 스케일은 4가 된다. | ko_lore = ① : 이 카드가 몬스터 존에 존재하는 한, 1턴에 1번, 자신의 펜듈럼 존의 카드는 상대의 효과로는 파괴되지 않는다. | altlore = As Effect Monster Once per turn: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card you control; it cannot be destroyed by card effects. | anime_pendulum_effect = Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard. | animelore = Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is activated: You can negate that effect. | ja_anime_pendulum_effect = ①：１ターンに１度、自分フィールドの モンスター１体を対象とした罠カードの発動と効果を無効にできる。その後、その罠カードは墓地へ送らず、そのまま魔法＆罠ゾーンにセットする。 | jpanimelore = ①：１ターンに１度、 ゾーンのカードを対象とした魔法・罠カードの効果を無効にできる。この効果は相手ターンでも発動できる。 | jpanimelore2 = ①：１ターンに１度、自分フィールドの魔法・罠カード１枚を対象として発動できる。そのカードは効果では破壊されない。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | anime_av = 001, 002, 003, 004, 005, 006, 007, 008, 009, 013, 014, 016, 017, 020, 021, 022, 023, 027, 031, 032, 036, 038, 039, 049, 051, 053, 059 | manga_av = SP1 | support1 = Pendulum Monster | mst1 = Prevents activation of your opponent's Trap Cards | mst2 = Cannot be destroyed by card effects | archetype1 = Magician (archetype) | archsupport1 = Magician (archetype) | archsupport2 = Odd-Eyes | misc1 = Limited activations | misc2 = Variable Scale | database_id = 11135 }}